


Here

by m7storyteller



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for: 3.07 "Ghost World"</p><p>Summary: Bonnie, Jeremy, Damon, Stefan aren't the only ones who get an otherworldly visitor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

"Alaric."

The glass was halfway toward his mouth when he heard his name.  Setting the glass back down, he turned around and found her standing in front of him.  He blinked his eyes, hoping he wasn't dreaming as he breathed her name, "Jenna."

"Ric.", she reached out ot touch him, her fingertips grazing his cheek, "I missed you."

"No more than I missed you.", he said, cupping her face in his hands, "You were on the other side?"

She nodded her head, "I'm so sorry..."

"Don't, all that matters now is you're here.", he murmured, kissing her softly, "You're here."


End file.
